


Birthday Cupcakes

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cupcakes, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Deceit is a good friend, Deceit's Birthday, Gen, Isabel's Books, Patton Sanders is a good dad, Remus wants to be a good friend, Sander Sides Birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Remus wants to make Deceit some cupcakes for his birthday, but he's going to need some help.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Birthday Cupcakes

Remus stood in front of the bedroom door with a fist raised to the door, hesitating slightly. Slowly he knocked on the door. He shifted nervously as the door swung open to reveal Patton. 

“Remus?” The light side said, sounding surprised “um… what are you doing here?”

“I need your help.” Remus said looking down “it’s Deceit’s birthday and I wanted to make him some cupcakes…. But I don’t think Deceit likes squid ink in his cupcakes…” 

Patton paused thinking over the chaotic sides’ words before nodding to himself. “Okay then.” He said “let's go.”

“Go where?” The Duke asked, looking up.

Morality smiled at him “to make cupcakes!”

\--------

Patton stared at the cake batter shock “why is it smoking?” He finally said before turning to Remus “did you do anything to it?”

Remus shook his head, looking distraught “no! I promised I wouldn’t!” 

Before they got started baking Patton had Remus promise not to do anything outside of the original recipe or anything other than what Patton told him to do. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, I believe you!” The fatherly trait said with a smile. After all, he couldn’t stop Remus from being himself. Even if the side didn’t do anything that didn’t mean nothing would happen.

Remus looked down at the floor. “Maybe you should do it on your own,” he mumbled.

“No.” Patton said, looking determined “we’ll do it together, messing up it part of the baking process. It happens to everyone!”

“Really?”

Really.” The moral side gave him a smile. “I can’t tell you how many times I accidentally over stirred something, or forgot to add an ingredient.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” The moral side said as he threw away the failed batter and pulled out a new bowl. “We can do this kiddo.”

\--------

It had taken many attempts but finally Remus stood in front of Deciet’s door, a plate of messily decorated cupcakes in hand. Still covered in Cake Attempt Number Six, which had exploded, he took a deep breath and knocked on the yellow door. 

Deceit opened the door and looked at Remus with surprise. Luckily The Duke quickly filled the silence, yelling at the top of his lungs. “Happy birthday De-De!”

The lying aspect looked surprised for a moment before his face broke out in a smile that he only reserved for Remus. “Thank you.” He said, allowing truth to ring in his words.

“I made you cupcakes.” Remus declared and for a split moment Deceit looked alarmed.

“Patton helped me. I wanted to make something that you would like.” The darker creativity informed his friend “though I still think that you would like snake venom cupcakes, but Patton had us chocolate.” 

“How dreadfully boring.” Deceit said with a fond smile, letting his friend into the room. 

Remus offered him the plate and Deception inspected them. It was very clear that it had been Remus who decorated them. They were covered in frosting, one half with yellow frosting and the other half with green. The yellow ones had gummy snakes on them, and the green ones had octopuses made with M&Ms. Other than that they seemed editable. 

The snake picked up one of the yellow cupcakes and cautiously took a bite. After all, even if Patton helped Remus there was still a chance of there being something strange and unusual in the cake. Or the frosting. 

Deceit was fully prepared to lie to spare the fellow dark side’s feelings. But to his surprise they weren’t anything he expected them to be. 

“This is quite good.” He said to his friend, who’s face broke out into a smile “a little minty though.”

“That’s the toothpaste!” Remus said joyfully, his face already covered in cake and frosting. Deceit couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t need a big party or lots of presents for his birthday, he didn’t even need a cake! But Remus had taken the time to make him something. And that made this the best birthday he could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that I'm a day late and that our slimy boi's birthday was yesterday. And yes, I know that I posted a one-shot for Patton's birthday last month. Thankfully the next birthday I'm planning to write for (Thomas') isn't until April.
> 
> Also, I am super happy to finally get the chance to write the Dark Sides. Sorry if Remus is a bit too calm, but I didn't (and still don't) feel comfortable writing him the way he's portrayed in series.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and I'm sorry for being so inactive lately. I have been super busy. And for all of you who are fans of my Sander Sides story "A Good Kid" I have the next chapter in the works. And this next chapter I'm really excited for. 
> 
> Have a great day. Please Subscribe to the series, Kudos, and Comment.
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
